


His eyes were just so Damn vibrant

by StonEvo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonEvo/pseuds/StonEvo
Summary: Arthur looks over a event in his life that has changed everything and come down to one small detail.





	His eyes were just so Damn vibrant

His eyes were just so damn vibrant. A mix between a dark clear sea blue and the light warm blue of the sky. He had long dark lashes that made them pop even more against his milky warm skin. He was smaller than most babes, but that had to deal with is abrupt delivery. 

Arthur could still remember the panic that ran through him and the pained moans that had awoken him from what had been a peaceful night. They had at least a month to go, but it seemed there child was all too impatient for that. Merlin had a whole rant about how ‘Only Arthur’s pratish offspring would refuse to wait until the right time to be born’. Arthur had known at the time his lover was only trying to lighten the mood but he couldn’t even offer a slight grin or a retort. No, all he could do was be paralyzed with fear, fear of losing Merlin,or losing the baby,like how he lost his mother, fear that even if the baby was born, that it’s premature birth would result in some de-effect or health issue. Arthur couldn’t bare the thought of only being able to hold their child for a few moments, watching it waist away. Worse, the idea of a devastated merlin crossed his mind, cradling a still infant to his chest, tears streaming down his face. 

“ Arthur?” Merlin’s voice brought Arthur back from the dark corners in his mind.He stared at Merlin’s face contorted in pain, yet his eyes shined with worry for him. He was worried about Arthur, while he was in the midst of going into labor. Arthur gripped Merlin’s face, rubbing soft circles into his cheek, whipping away stray tears.

“ Its okay, everything is going to be okay?” He hadn’t meant to make it sound like a question or for that matter to start crying. 

“It is going to be okay. Just like we planned. Go get Gaius, okay?” Arthur gave a shaky nod, surging forward to place a brash kiss, full of all his fears and hopes on to his beloved lips.

He ripped his sheets off his body and ran, like he never ran before. He informed the the knights outside there room, one running off to get Gaius and the other off to get the midwife. He ran back into the room, grabbing fresh linens from the closet. He came back to Merlin’s side, who was practicing controlled breathing techniques Gaius had taught him. 

“ Come on Merlin give me your hands. You know i have to lay the linens down.” Merlin let out a raspy breath as he stretched his hands to hold onto Arthurs. Arthur pulled Merlin up, careful not to let Merlin’s clammy hands slip as he lowered him onto the adjoining chair. Arthur worked quick.

Gaius appeared into the room with the midwife just as Merlin was re-situated on the bed.

“ Gaius it’s to soon right? I mean, you said we had a couple more weeks, is something wrong?” Arthur couldn’t help but let his fears known, as he tightly gripped his consorts clammy hand. Merlin let out another pained groan, pulling Arthur attention away from Gaius back to him.

“ I’m sorry sires, but magical births are uncommon to say the least, I had feared many complications, but don't lose all hope sires. In Merlins and the babes last check up both were perfectly healthy. Shall we begin?” It was a curtsy question. Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes, as if for the first time ever. He had always known they were blue, but they were more than just that. They were that blue between day and night, slightly shimmering with gold. Beside Merlin’s wit, undying loyalty and even his gorgeous oversized ears, Merlin’s eyes were Arthur’s favorite feature.

“ Are you ready love?” Arthur choked out between a half sob and half laugh.

“ As ever, Sire.” And with that Merlin let out the loudest pained moan yet.

It had taken 16 hours, to many clean linens to count and buckets of water. But by midday Merlin and Arthur were blessed with a small pale screaming infant. The minutes where Gaius took the baby to examine him seemed to last longer then the actual birth, in this moments the midwife helped Merlin pass the afterbirth, which left Arthur queasier then the actual birth. After that the midwife began to clean up the room while Arthur took care of cleaning of his husband. 

“ You did so good Merlin, so bloody fantastic.” Merlin gave him a weak grin, his eyes closed and his whole body covered in a film of sweat. 

“ Rest love, when you wake I'll be here with our babe.” That seemed to be all Merlin needed before he fell into a deep slumber. Arthur couldn’t help but scoff as his once manservant finally listened to his orders. Watching Merlin sleep had momentarily made Arthur forget all about there babe, until Gaius reemerged with a now swaddled babe in hand. He slowly lowered the babe into Arthur's a waiting arms, while sporting a proud smile.

“ He’ll need to be fed some medicine to help him gain some weight he lost. But other then that Merlin delivered a healthy baby boy.” Arthur lost ability to think. A boy! They had a little boy. He seemed so small in Arthur’s arms. He let out a wet chuckle as he looked at his slightly big ears, making his head seem bigger than his small body. He had small strands of slightly blonde hair. The babe squirmed in his grasp and he chuckled again.

“ Shush babe it’s alright, it’s alright.” The babe seemed to recognize the voice that spoke to him for the past eight months and week and a half, and haltered his squirming.

Arthur couldn't believe how far they had come since then. Although Bailon was still underweight but not nearly as much, Gaius chalked it up to Merlins' own weight problems. But despite his weight Bailon was a healthy eight month old baby. He had even started gasping at things, his favorite being his father’s hair. So he stood in his and Merlins chambers, staring into those blue eyes that he loved so much, grimacing as Bailon pulled on his hair. Bailon’s own hair was a darker shade then Arthurs. He was truly a mixture on his father and papa. Merlin came up behind them and pried there son’s feeble fingers from his lovers hair. Arthur switched over control of their babe to Merlin, who bounced Bailon in place. Arthur looked from his son’s face to Merlins and couldn’t help but think once again that their eyes were just so damn vibrant.

**Author's Note:**

> just something I came up with. Hope everyone likes it and sorry for any spelling errors.


End file.
